


The Blake's 7 Top Ten Things that Confuse Aliens about Humans

by Gozer



Series: List World [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Dark Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gozer/pseuds/Gozer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why must humans be so confusing?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blake's 7 Top Ten Things that Confuse Aliens about Humans

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in the 80s and I believe it appeared in one of the DSV zines I published back then. I used the lists as bumpers between stories and illustrated them with public domain clip art of sci fi from the 1950's (a raygun! A spaceship! A Jetsons-looking floating apartment house!)

**The Blake's 7**

**Top Ten**

**Things that Confuse Aliens about Humans***

**by Teenygozer**

 

10.  Why is the skeleton on the _inside?_

9.    The "Twinkie" Defense.  "Why is it so important to defend moist cake with a creamy filling?  And what is that creamy filling made of, anyway?"

8.    Why do all those monsters want to take over Tokyo?

7.    The N.R.A.   'Nuff said.

6.    Why _did_ the chicken cross the road?

5.    Even aliens who speak English perfectly seem flummoxed by the word "Hue-mahn".

4.    "Could you demonstrate this thing called a 'kiss'?"

3.    Aliens cannot, will not, and do not understand "can't", "won't", and "don't".

2.    "Brain and brain, what is brain?!"

       . . . and the number one Blake's 7 Thing that Confuses Aliens about Humans is:

1.    "You put your left hand in, you put your left hand out, you put your left hand in, and you shake it all about. . . ."

 

*Works for pretty much any alien in any fandom, really.


End file.
